Edward and Bella first time
by jellycakes
Summary: I don't know about anyone else but i missed the details on Edward amd Bellas first time sex during BD so i went ahead and wrote my own verison. enjoy.


Edward and Bella

"So Charlie won't be in tonight" I tried to say as innocently as I could.

"Is that a sly hint Bella?" Edward questioned with a mocking smile. " Don't I come over every night regardless?"

"Well yeah but I thought id tell you, you know, so you won't have to sneak in" My cover ups never worked and I could see this attempt failing already.

"Oh, my assumption is truly absurd then?" Why wouldn't that smile leave his lips. It was completely throwing me off my thoughts. Maybe it would be better not to reply. He clearly knew what I was thinking, even if he couldn't hear it. "I'll return soon" Edward finally said, allowing the subject to drop as we pulled up next to the house.

"Okay" I sighed reaching to unbuckle my seatbelt. I hated being anyway from him, even if it was for only an hour or two. Jumping out of the Volvo I turned to look at him once more. "Hurry back"

Charlie had already left and not that I minded making dinner for him but I was glad that tonight I would be able to grab something that didn't involve hanging around a stove. I didn't feel hungry but figured id better eat anyway . My thoughts were solely on the idea of Edward and I being together in the house. Alone. At night. This never happened. When Charlie had announced his evening away I tried to act all casual, grown up. I didn't want to give away any excitement I felt, he might have guessed my agenda and that would not have gone down well. No, instead I told him Angela would come and spend the night. He didn't even question if Edward would be over. Best not to tempt things, I imagined to be his thoughts.

I was trying not to get my hopes up as I jumped in the shower after my hurried piece of toast. Edward had his boundaries and even if he did cross over the line a little now and then I knew that asking him to knock the walls down would be a tough subject. I understood the danger, the risks but it didn't differ my want. It was, without a doubt, foolish and reckless to want something this potentially dangerous but it didn't change how I felt. It was only natural to want to express your love fully and I wasn't going to feel guilty over that. I tried to tell myself that over and over, as I rinsed the shampoo from my hair. Catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror I noticed all the thinking with the heat of the shower combined had turned my cheeks bright red. Great. After drying myself off and throwing on some old pyjamas I wandered to my room.

Edward was there already, of course, lying like a statue on my bed, his eyes coming to life. "Bella, you look all flushed" he teased, grinning.

"Oh do I?" I replied trying to act none the wiser.

"Yes. Embarrassed almost. Won't you tell me what you've been thinking? " he was sitting up now, beckoning me towards him. I could feel my face start to burn as I walked forward, surely he'd know now. My secret thoughts counted for nothing when my face gave away so much. Sitting next to him I dared a look at his face. "Please?"

"Well" I started, trying to keep my voice from shaking " I think you already know" I thought id regret my side glance but I was surprised to see his expression was unchanged. "You're not angry with me?" I managed.

"No. I understand you have raging human hormones. You can't help it.." He hadn't even finished his sentence when I yelled.

"Its not hormones! It's got nothing to do with hormones!" I was annoyed now. Me and my stupid human hormones. I hated it! It was so much more than that! " I want to be able to show you how much I love you Edward!" I bellowed, louder than Id meant.

" I know how much you love me Bella. As much as I love you." his voice was soothing, it made me feel bad for my outburst. " If you had let me finish what I was saying you would have learnt that I can't help it either and I would like to show you too"

"H-How much you love me?" I stuttered,completely shocked.

"Yes"

"But, but I thought you said it was too dangerous?" I regretted my words instantly. Why was I reminding him of that? He was saying yes and I was questioning it. " I do want to, I mean, I just..." Before I finished what you couldn't even call a sentence Edward had lowered my head onto the pillow, his glorious marble lips pressed gently into mine. I had not expected this. As much as I wanted it I _never_ thought he'd oblige. I'd been so consumed with the thought of him saying no that I hadn't even considered if his answer was yes. Exhilarated I kissed him back, I felt euphoric knowing that he wasn't going to stop me. The boundary was down, and I gladly walked right over.

From my side Edward had rolled me onto my back and began kissing down my neck blowing sweet chilled air that made me gasp in excitement. I could feel his smile on my goosebumped skin as he moved onto my collarbone. I had to remind myself to breathe, it was far too easy to get caught up in the moment and end up fainting. That, I did not want. Edward sat me up at this point, leaning in front of me, holding the bottom of my vest top "May I?" he asked respectfully. I couldn't speak so I gave a small nod, raised my arms and closed my eyes. I had never been this exposed to him before and I felt a little shy. He could tell. "Bella" Edward's voice whispered. I opened one eye and his shirt was off too. " Please don't feel shy my love. You look beautiful" I smiled and raised my hands to touch his sculpted chest. I ran them from his collarbone to his stomach. I felt pleased when he shivered. Id never seen such a human response from him before. "That was nice" he said, sounding as pleased as I did. I moved myself closer, allowing my legs to fall around his waist. His once ice frame felt warm now as I pressed my chest into his, kissing him deeply, never wanting to stop.

I wasn't aware id been moved until I opened my eyes and realised I was on my back again, Edward lying on top. I could barely feel his weight on me and I wanted to; I wanted our bodies to merge together. To become one and stay that way. Thinking on his I grabbed his back in a vice like grip, trying to pull him closer. His back felt so smooth, perfect I almost felt guilty pressing my clumsy hands into it. Edward's right hand held my shoulder while the other delicately moved down to my waist, his fingertips gliding gently along the elastic band of my pyjama bottoms. His eyes glanced at mine for a few moments as if asking for approval. Seeming satisfied he raised my waist and slide my bottoms off in one quick movement. I kept my eyes open this time, too afraid to risk missing anything now. Edward undone his trouser button slowly then looked over to me, his face trying to read mine. I hoped he wasn't having second thoughts."What is it?" I asked, beginning to feel mortified.

"Are you certain this is what you want?"his voice was serious but not hard.

"Yes. Don't you want me?" My cheeks began to prickle with heat. He wasn't answering. "Edward?" Raising his head he met my eyes; his were a perfect shade of honey. He smiled softly.

"More than anything. I only ask as I wouldn't want for you to feel regret" he answered quietly, seeming unsure of himself.

"Oh Edward! I could never regret this! Come here and kiss me!" He was lying next to me in a flash, his eyes watching mine. They looked straight into the depth of my core, searching out my soul and I wanted him to take it from me, I really did.

Pulling me close we began kissing again. A different kiss now though, this was hungry, desperate almost. I had never wanted him as much as I wanted him now. My breathing escalated and became rushed when I felt him remove my last item of clothing. I knew he was naked too, his body was close enough to feel everything. His mouth caressing my neck and hands touching where they had never before. I trembled with satisfaction, he was far too good. Without leaving my lips, Edward slowly parted my thighs, placing himself in-between. My heart was racing, I thought it might explode. "Edward" I said, barely able to hear myself "I love you"

"I love you too" he whispered, holding my face inches from his. "You must let me know if I hurt you. I could not bare that" I simply nodded. I didn't want to believe his touch could create pain.

Like missing pieces of a puzzle we fit together perfectly. The sharp pain that had stung on entry vanished when I remembered it was Edward inside of me. I felt slightly smug knowing that if we weren't compatible in any other way at least we were here. Holding me so close to him, we moved slowly in unison. With my head next to his bare chest I could smell his sweet scent a lot stronger than I ever had, that and being this close was taking the sanity completely away from me but this was worth it. This was worth everything. Being _this _close was love and I never wanted It to end. Edwards left hand twisted in my hair as his right held my waist, keeping me in motion with him. I couldn't think, I couldn't breath, my body and mind were going insane with pleasure. I let out short, quick gasps pulling at Edwards hair and clutching on to his back. A human would have no doubt found this painful.

Our pace quickened now and my back began to arch involuntarily. Edward propped an arm beneath it, holding me in place while his other arm clasped my right leg around his waist, allowing for deeper movement. Even though Edward didn't need the air, he was inhaling and exhaling loudly, the chill of his breath smouldering my skin in an all too good a way. Some of the weight he was holding off he allowed to push down, grinding into me. Lifting me, my back slammed into the headboard. It should have hurt but I didn't feel the pain. Edwards eyes looked quickly into mine, alarmed, afraid he'd hurt me. I pushed my lips into his, emphasising that I was okay. No harm done. While being held against the board, Edward's hands clasped around my thighs, I let my hands wander over every part of his body, taking in every inch of his skin. No imperfections to be found, just layers of astonishing beauty.

Tangled together we mimicked each others movements. He didn't need to read my thoughts, he knew exactly what I wanted and when I realised my legs slightly from his waist he moved me back down underneath him again. The board had been chaffing a bit and I was glad to feel the pressure of Edward's weight, covering me from head to toe like a silk blanket. Relaxing his body so we were barely moving at all Edward delicately ran his lips along my jaw, stopping at my hairline and kissed my forehead tenderly. The warm ache that had been emerging from between us was sitting on standby, intensifying and waiting. He knew this, his crooked smile was knowing. "Edward!" I chocked as he placed a playful kiss on my nose "Please don't stop!" Smiling he started kissing me hungrily again, bringing our pace back up to speed, the passion thickening more than I thought possible. Rising, soaring it came fast and thrilling. I gasped loudly trying to keep my head from spinning off with all these new feelings taking over. Nothing compared to how incredible this felt. Pulsing, pulsing and then the calm.

I didn't dare open my eyes for a few moments. I was so sure the dizziness would make me pass out. Instead I listened to my fast breathing and surprisingly Edwards too. When I was sure I wasn't going to faint I opened one eye "Hello" Edward whispered his beautiful face looking down on me, not a hair our of place, even with my grabbing. I dreaded to think of the knots mine would be in.

"Hi" I murmured shyly, still trying to get my bearings. Moving on to his back, Edward lifted me so I was lying on his stone chest.

"How do you feel?" he asked, intrigued. How did I feel? A little stretched if I was honest but I couldn't say that. Even if it was a good stretch, I didn't want to admit to any part of my body feeling out of the ordinary. I could more than imagine his expression, thinking he'd damaged me forever.

"Very alive" I replied which was the truth. Id never felt so alive in my life.

"Very alive? That's good. I like you alive" he chuckled, tightening his hold on me "Thank you Bella"

"For?" I looked up, expecting his face to be playful but I was surprised to find it serious. Serious but open.

" I had forgotten or rather, I didn't know it was possible for my kind to love as I love you. I know I am not alive; a human but being with you, that _close _to you, it made me feel more alive than I have ever known. You brought me back and for that I am thankful" His words along with his silken voice made my skin blush and eyes tear "Don't cry my only love" he whispered, running his cool fingertips beneath my lashes. Trying to hold back my tears of joy, I clasped my arms around his neck anchoring myself to him. So many things I wanted to say but no words to do them justice. My head so full of questions, with one reaching for the top. "What do you want to ask?" How did he know always know!

"Well, before you arrived tonight I was doing a lot of thinking. You knew how much I wanted to be with you but I never thought you would. I was so convinced you were going to say we couldn't, it was too dangerous. What changed?" I was lying on my back again, Edward leaning over me, his head propped up with his arm, his face thoughtful.

" I have been trying to do the right thing; keep you safe. It was selfish of me to want you, selfish of me even to be near you. I fought with myself trying to decide what to do. How to be with you without_ being _with you. Inevitably it became too much, you and I. I thought of when I first met you, I couldn't bare to be near you but id dealt with that. This was much the same but on a far larger scale. Could I keep you safe from myself? In the end I reasoned and believed I was strong enough not to harm you. My need to be with you overpowered any other desire" He paused now, waiting for my response. I knew what desire he meant; the red warm kind.

"I'm glad you're selfish" I grinned. Normally I wouldn't have joked with his words like this but he seemed at ease.

"Silly Bella" Edward laughed, ruffling my hair "You really are a danger magnet"Reaching down Edward pulled my covers up and around us, tucking me in"Do you want to sleep? Its late"

"No but I do feel tired" I answered quietly. He chuckled.

"Sleep love. Ill sing to you" I meant to answer but with my lullaby already floating the air around me I began to drift. Wherever my dreams would take me, none would compare to the one I was already living.


End file.
